Mark of Love
by deathsflame
Summary: Love.It's what our lives revolve around, but when that love is taken away what happens to those who still need that love? Another dark fic r&r.
1. crystle tears

(a/N: here's another little dark fic. I just was toying with this idea one night and it all came together. This story started as a more comically tale about PMSing but it turned into a Relena/ Heero fic when I had the urge for death. Yeah call me crazy. Hope you enjoy and r& r! )   
  
Mark of Love   
  
By deathsflame  
  
  
  
I hate you.  
  
Relena sat by her bedside table and scribbled the words in her diary. Barley three minutes ago she had been talking to Dorothy and writing the beginning entry in her dairy. Needless to say the conversation hadn't gone well. She started to scribble more words down from the conversation.   
  
Self-centered  
  
Egotistical  
  
Evangelist...(where had that one come from?!?!)  
  
Flirtatious whore  
  
Piece of sh-...  
  
Blue ink spread all over the page and Relena was left with another pen snapped in half. She sighed and tossed it to the floor, on to the pile of already broken leaking pens she had broken in the short span of time she had been writing. Picking up a piece of chocolate from a delicately wrapped box she popped it into her mouth. Flinging the weight from one arm to another Relena stared at the wall and gave up writing the day's events.  
  
"I need some one to talk to... I miss how we could talk to each other...Heero..." she mused scanning a magazine that had been left on the floor. Along with the magazine was a pizza slice, a ticket stub, some shoes, and a teddy bear. Relena's blue eyes opened wide as she recognized the red ribbon around it's stuffed neck.   
  
Cradling the doll she cooed "oh Heero...my Heero..." She closed her eyes and rocked the bear like a baby and held it tight to her. "Why did you die?" she asked the empty room. A room decorated with posters of men, bands, and, movie screen shots. From the bright blue comforter on her bed to the light yellow carpet that could barely be seen, the entire room screamed life! It screamed excitement, and laughter. But the inhabitant of that room no longer was filled with that life.   
  
After Heero and Relena had started to date half a year ago, she had been walking on cloud nine. He always teased about how she kept the stuffed bear he had given to her during the war, but it was so dear to her. Heero had even helped her move into this room...this apartment when she had insisted on going to college. He had painted the walls, had rolled the carpet out, he was the life behind the room. And he didn't mind a bit when Dorothy moved in with her to attend the same college. Dorothy, who at the time had been her best friend. School had gone well for the most part, and she saw Heero enough, though he did not go to school any more, not since the eve wars.  
  
"A waste of time" he had said once " before I was a gundam pilot, I received all forms of schooling."  
  
Relena could only sigh and shake her head. "As long as you keep coming back for me." she teased every time he left. Heero had been employed in the Preventors Corp. not long after the end of the wars. He seemed happy enough to have the job and was glad to continue his former profession.   
  
Life was reaching an all time high. School was going so well, Dorothy had stopped coming home at 3 in the morning and Heero was going to visit next week. Relena had to hug herself to stop herself from shaking with joy.  
  
Two days before Heero was to arrive from his latest mission, Relena received a call. The phone had rung for 5 minutes as Relena burst thru the door with groceries.  
  
"Get that Dot?" she asked Dorothy who was watching television and incessivly chomping on gum.  
  
"Sure, sure." She said only half listening. Picking up the receiver and blowing a bubble said.  
  
"Make it short."  
  
"DOROTHY!" Relena yelled from the other room. Dorothy sighed and started to listen to the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hmm..Duo! He did what?!" she almost yelled, then lowering her voice down to a whisper she asked. " When did this happen? I see..."  
  
She glanced up to see if Relena was around or in ear shot.  
  
" This isn't going to go over well." She whispered " and I'm not going to be the one who does it."  
  
"Does what?" Relena asked walking in the room with a can of pineapple slices. Dorothy held the phone for a moment longer then handed it to Relena. She kept her face away from Relena's sight afraid her expression would give it all away.  
  
Relena heard the familiar voice of Duo. He sounded downtrodden.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena. It's my fault." Duo said his voice cracking slightly. Relena's heart froze in presumption.  
  
"What is it Duo?" she asked hoping with all her heart that her thoughts where wrong.  
  
"I didn't turn fast enough, maybe if I had flown higher or lower or I'd been able to reverse the nose dive..."Duo rambled on in one breathe. Relena cut him off with her quite voice.  
  
"Duo, what happened?"  
  
"He, he's dead, Relena...Heero's dead." Duo choked out. Relena went numb for a minute. She just stood holding then phone by her ear not hearing, not feeling, just a mass of nothing. Duo continued to ramble on as if the sound of his voice was comforting.  
  
"We where on a standard mission... and the guerilla's started to shoot rpg's at the plane. I rolled to miss two but that left me with a blind spot and one hit. Once the plane was hit I couldn't control the plane enough to dodge another or the third...our plane crashed into the coast. It landed on a low out crop of rocks. Heero woke me up, there was the smell of blood in the cockpit, and I couldn't see out of one eye, he, Heero pushed the glass up. I had to cut my straps to get out of the seat. Heero helped to push me out of the top before the waves took the plane down... it kept rocking Relena, and when I jumped out it started to tip. Heero grabbed for the edge to lift himself out but a strap caught his boot. It fell over into the water, and he ...Couldn't get out...I tried to swim to him but the blood it was swirling in the water...I don't know if it was mine or his I couldn't see..or swim, and I was thrown onto the rocks again. He sank with the Plane, he saved my life, but he died..."Duo gasped the story out. His voice was choked up and Relena could almost see Him crying, him a now grown man, crying.  
  
Relena broke down into sobs. Her body shook and quivered and Dorothy thanked Duo and hung up the phone.  
  
"Relena, I'm so sorry, Relena..."  
  
For days after Relena wouldn't leave the house, her room became messier and messier until it was the trash heap it was now. Only for the funeral would she come out. Duo was at the door to meet her.   
  
He just couldn't look her straight in the eye. But he stayed by her. The only time he left her side was to give a speech for Heero.   
  
The funeral was beautiful, and dozens of people came. Heero was even awarded the purple heart. But Relena could only stare at the empty casket that lay on the alter.  
  
"Never found his body..." she whispered to herself as if it meant Heero could come back, as if it meant he was not really dead.  
  
Duo held her tight and said sorry one last time.  
  
In Relena's apartment fights kept breaking out between Dorothy and herself.  
  
"You can't keep this house like trash! I live here too!" Dorothy shouted  
  
"So? I don't think it's messy. And if it bugs you so much stay in your room!" she shouted back.  
  
Dorothy bit her lip and yelled finally " Heero wouldn't want you to trash this house!! He worked so hard on it for you!"  
  
Staring at her friend with steely eyes she asked " How would you know what Heero wanted?"  
  
Dorothy had stormed out of the house and Relena hadn't seen her for almost 2 weeks. She was starting to worry and spent nights awake waiting. Finally another call came, this one from Dorothy.  
  
"I can't stand you any more. You've changed Relena... I hate you now..." Dorothy had said over the phone and hung up ending all conversation.  
  
Relena sat with the bear hugging it close. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and walked over to the window. Out side she could almost imagine Heero standing in all the city lights, high above the streets. He smiled at her and all she wanted in the world was to hold him, it didn't matter how. Slowly transfixed on the image of her mind she opened the window of her 4th story apartment, and stepped out the window still clutching the bear.  
  
"Heero..." 


	2. guitly hope

A/n: augh! Due to the incessant and bothersome complaining of some of my friends...You know who you are... I have decided to post a second chapter to this story Mark of Love. Yes now it will have more chapters ,so it's not a short short story any more  
  
( I hope I don't turn the WHOLE thing depressing...). Sooooo ahh... stick around and let's see what I come up with. Hai? Okay, Enjoy my rambling and let's try for a happy ending this time! ^_^'...it's cold out there.  
  
Mark of Love   
  
by deathsflame  
  
disclaimer: I in no way own or claim ownership over the GW characters I use. They are merely being used to entertain and keep my self out of trouble for hours as I sit here and type this crap I call my writing... so please no sue-y!!! The song either.  
  
Duo screeched his car to a halt and ran out to the doorstep of Relena's and Dorothy's apartment. It had been almost half a year since he had delivered the bad news of Heero's death to Relena. After the funeral he decided it would be better to disappear from her life incase he reminded her of him. Besides he still had his own grief to deal with.   
  
But now was no time to dwell on the past! Clutched in a death grip in his hands was a rumpled and tear splattered piece of parchment from the government. After months of trying to go thru connections so he could get back in the force to try and go back to look for his friend's body, Duo had finally gotten a letter! But inside wasn't what he expected, instead of a warrant to go find his buddy there was information on the possibility of Heero being captured and not dead!   
  
True, capture wasn't much better than death, and Heero would probably try the latter, but this was a glimmer of hope! Duo decided to keep this information to himself since he wasn't sure it was from a reliable source and it would KILL Relena to have dreams and then have them squashed again. So for another month he waited until a second letter arrived with a confirmation and Heero's Preventer Dog tags. He cried tears of joy and whooped and jumped around. Deciding Relena needed to be the first person to know his good news he rushed to his car and sped off into the night. As far as the details where, it was all foggy but, apparently Heero had tried to escape twice and after being stripped of his uniform and boots he was beaten and left to die outside of the guerilla's camp.   
  
Duo wasn't sure how but Heero wasn't going to let himself die there so he's said to have made his way to a Preventers base in the area. Collapsing there he was taken and identified. Now there was solid evidence that he is alive and he's coming back! Duo was positively giddy! Nothing in the world could bring his spirits down now.  
  
Growing anxious Duo knocked on the door twice and waited. There was no sound from inside but Duo still waited. He looked at his watch and checked the time- it was 8:30 at night. Relena was most likely up there with Dorothy.   
  
"Relena!! It's me, Duo!" he shouted into an intercom at the door.   
  
Still no answer.  
  
Wondering whether Dot had taken Her out to forget her grief or not Duo decided to try one more time.   
  
"Relena!! I've got good news!!"   
  
No response from the apparently dormant apartment complex. Duo wrung the paper in his hands and bit his lip. * " Maybe I should leave the paper here for her?" * he thought * "No, I'll come back latter or call...yeah that's it." *   
  
Walking away from the building slowly Duo felt only slightly less happy when a thought crammed it's self into his mind.  
  
*Duo! She' up there, you know it! * His subconscious screamed at him. Suddenly he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had felt every time a comrade had died.   
  
*Get up there! * His head screamed at him. Flinging himself against the door Duo discovered that his well-trained body could take the blow and knocked it down. With a feeling of urgency born from his desperation he rushed up the flight of stairs to Relena's apartment, the paper in his hand waving in the wind and the dog tags jingling to the beat he set as he leapt up the stairs. He got to her door and banged on the solid wood.   
  
" Relena! Relena?" he yelled as he banged away. He heard a slight creak and again the voice came to his mind.   
  
* The handle! Try the handle you dolt! *  
  
Duo mentally bitch slapped himself and grabbed at the polished steel to open the door. Sure enough it swung open and Duo ran into the front room of Relena's Apartment.   
  
Not knowing why Duo took one look around the place and ran directly to Relena's bed room. He swung the door open and gasped " Relena..."   
  
She wasn't any where in sight but the window was wide open and above the sounds of the city life below and the rustling of the curtains Duo heard a sickening thud.   
  
A strangely haunting song came from a radio that had an undisclosed location.  
  
" I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.... We could break ties with all the lies that you've been livin' in... and if you do not want to see me again, I will understand-d-d-d...."   
  
Duo blanched and ran out of the place.  
  
* " why didn't you try to go in earlier!" * ran thru his mind as the braided man belittled himself. He raced to the side of the building where that window had led.  
  
Drawing in a sharp breathe Duo tried to stop his tears of shock.   
  
"No..." Duo moaned as he went to kneel by the crumpled mass of hair, blood, and flesh. Thinking quickly Dou's brain kicked in. Jutting his hand into his front pocket he pulled out a cell phone. Dialing quickly Duo got the desired number.   
  
" Hello? 911."  
  
The voice was too calm for Duo's liking.  
  
"Hello? Yes! AHH...my friend she's committed suicide... jumped out a window..." Duo said trying to keep his voice from wavering.  
  
"Stay calm sir. So where are you?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
Duo did a look around and gave her the address. All the time the lady on the other end kept saying 'keep calm sir'   
  
Duo just wanted to reach into the phone and shout "calm this you twit!" and slap the lady a few times. He wanted to scream, to cry, to yell out in his aguish. But Duo kept his voice down and hung up the phone. He continued to sit by Relena's mangled side and even tried to lift her head, which surprisingly was only bleeding and cut, not smashed in as he had thought.  
  
Duo's braid hung down like a limp snake as it trailed in the blood seeping all over the ground. He cradled Relena's body and said over and over   
  
"Why? Why? He's coming back Relena, Heero's not dead." Feeling some thing soft next to him, Duo discovered a doll on the ground. It was THE teddy bear that Heero had given Relena all those years ago. Now it sat drenched in its owners blood.   
  
Picking up the bear Duo couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They streamed down his face in rage, sorrow and misunderstanding...and in guilt.  
  
"I should have told you, when I got the first letter..." he sobbed as he lowered his head to lean on the body.   
  
He sat there in his agony until the shrill ring of sirens could be heard. Raising his head a bit Duo saw the flashing red of an ambulance.   
  
The paramedics rushed over and pulled him away. One of the male technicians grabbed his shoulder blades and just patted his back he said in a sincere voice " don't worry man."   
  
As Relena was loaded into the truck Duo was gently seated in the front to ride to the hospital. All the while Duo had kept the Teddy bear that now was dirty and stained. Tears still streamed down his face but Duo remained silent.   
  
He reached into his pocket where he had crammed the letter and tags along with his phone. With a trembling hand he read the very bottom part, which all this time he had tried his best to ignore.  
  
-unstable condition. May never recover or be able to return...see medical reas-  
  
It was the last straw Duo broke down and let his head drop into his now bloody hands.  
  
" I've lost you both...Lost both..." he cried as the ambulance sped away. 


	3. A trip home

,A/n: yeah yeah...long time no write...but I was swamped in work!THREE UPDATES OKAY?? GEEZE I HOPE YOUR ALL HAPPY! Well now I can sleep at night knowing an angry mob won't kill me in my sleep....okay, maybe I can't now.....never mind!!!so enjoy and try not to get hopelessly lost!  
  
Mark of Love  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Heero stared out the window of the jet he flew on. He was going back to the states, back to his world and back to his love, Relena... it had been almost a year since he had seen her, held her close to him. Sighing Heero remembered the smell of her hair and the smile she used to give him.   
  
"only hours until I can see you." He whispered to the window. Running a hand thru his wild hair Heero winced in pain as his hand ran over the spot on his head covered in a bandage. Looking at his reflection in the window Heero saw a tired eyed boy with dark brown hair that fell in shags over his dark Prussian eyes. Over his olive skin was a series of bandages from the wrap around his forehead to the patches of swab taped on to his cheek. His eyes where surrounded by dark rings and blue-ish, purple blotches that scattered over his reflection. Visions filled his head of the beating he had received, of the pain he had endured to get this far.   
  
"Sir? Can I help you?" a cabin girl asked. Her long blonde hair flowed past her shoulders and framed her hair face almost exactly like Relena's.  
  
"Not unless you can cure a broken heart." Heero replied half heartedly. The Lady was one of the medical attendants from the flight crew. She giggled and sat down in the empty seat next to him. Taking out a small kit from under the seat she pulled out clean gauze.  
  
" I may not be able to do that, but I can re-wrap your head with these." She said slowly unwrapping his bandages. Heero sat puzzled and asked  
  
"Is it bleeding again?"   
  
Nodding the nurse/attendant continued to re-wrap and clean. She spoke to him in a soft voice.  
  
"So are you heading back to the states like the others?"   
  
He nodded ,this specific jet was a medic care transport. Four other men where aboard. Each with various wounds and each being sent back to a loved one.   
  
"So what's your story? Who did you make it thru for?" She asked tucking in the last of the gauze. Taking out new patches and antibiotic gel the attendant set to work as Heero mearly stared at his lap.  
  
"Your Heero Yuy aren't you? The one called the perfect solider? I'm Yasmin." Yasmin the nurse said cheerfully still tending to her work. Seeing the surprised look in his dark eyes Yasmin explained   
  
" rumors get around in the Preventers group. I've heard about how you escaped and how your plane had gone down....YOUR partner was looking for you months ago! I remember, I was the one who took his report..." Yasmin said chatting. She reminded him of Duo in a way.  
  
pull your self together Heero... he thought now is not a time to take a trip down memory lane...  
  
Heero was shaken from his thoughts as a jolt of pain ran thru his lower neck and upper back.  
  
"OH I'm so sorry!" Yasmin exclaimed as she saw his body stiffen. " you know, you where the most critically monitored case we've had so far...the doctors say you should still be in that coma and You really shouldn't be up and walking...your really some thing. Months before expected recover you tried to leave the hospital...not that I  
  
can blame you, god only knows what you went thru in those prisons, I've heard the Gorilla camps are like hell...inalltheyearsI'vebeenamedicI'veneverbeenwithacasethat...." All of the words that Yasmin said started to slur into one and Heero dozed off in exhaustion. Unwanted memories returned to the 20 year old's mind.  
  
The war was over, he worked as a preventer and he and Relena were deeply in love. That day she had been about to go to classes when he had come over.   
  
"Heero!" she shrieked with joy. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his cheek.  
  
"surprised?" he asked stepping into the apartment. It was exactly as it had been when he had designed it.   
  
"pleasantly so! Dot! Look who's here!" she yelled down the hall, to Dorothy.  
  
The other blonde girl barrled down the hall gave Heero a quick hug and ran out the door.  
  
"We're soooooo late..." she muttered.  
  
Laughing Heero picked up Relena's bag and walked her out to his car. "Here. I'll drive you." Heero offered opening the door to his corvet.   
  
Sitting down inside the two took off, Relena reveled the time alone with Heero, grinning from ear to ear. But Heero's mind was preoccupied with what he was going to have to tell Her. "Relena...I'm not sure how to tell you this... but..."  
  
The smile on Relena's face faded and she started to worry. "what is it?" she asked   
  
"I'm going to war. The preventers have a new mission. It seems that there are some guerilla groups that we have to deal with..."  
  
Relena held her breathe. "how long hee-chan?' she asked again as she took his hand in hers.   
  
"only a few months." Heero responded. He remembered wiping away the tears on her face and the final night they had spent together before he left. She made him promise to return and now finally he could keep that promise. Deeper and deeper into the dream of his hellish experiences did Heero's mind dive.... 


	4. Unwanted memories

,Mark of love   
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N this is a memory of heero's from while he was on the mission with duo.  
  
Disclaimer still holding okay???!?!?/  
  
Inside the cockpit of a jet Heero unbuckled a few straps and pushed the button to open the canopy. With his index and middle finger Heero kissed his lips and then brushed them by a picture of Relena he had on his dash between the meters. Hopping up out of the seat behind him was Duo, rambunctious as ever.  
  
"Nice flying today, man! Stayed low and fast, thanks to your good luck charm we made it another day!" Duo joked as he flicked at the tip of his helmet and swung himself out on to the landing ramp beside the plane. Heero climbed out slowly and let the braided man ramble on. As soon as Duo stopped chattering to catch his breath, Heero grabbed at Duo's collar and clamped a hand over his mouth, before his chatty friend could gain his second wind.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's go de-brief and grab some food." With an eager nod from Duo, the two set of in the direction of their bunker. During dinner, Heero's thoughts kept drifting to the picture of Relena, and of how he had told her that he would be back within four months at the most. He tightened a strap on his uniform, to tighten the waistband, and stretched as he stood.   
  
"Done yet?" he asked with a huff as Duo sat, still shoveling food into his mouth. With the spoon still in his mouth, Duo gave his messy haired companion a thumbs up and picked up his tray. The two walked the length of the mess hall and dumped their trays out in a waste basket near the door. Wufei walked by just as they exited the building and Duo shouted his usual greeting.  
  
"HEY 'FEI! WHAT YOU BEEN UP TO WU-MAN??"   
  
Heero swore he could have seen Wufei mentally snap as the Chinese boy pivoted on his heels and barked out at Duo.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!?!?It's WUFEI! Not 'Fei, not Wu-man, or Wu-mister and not Fei Fei!"  
  
Duo pretended to listen and then patted Wufei's shoulder, reassuringly.  
  
"Whatever you say Wuffy."  
  
"DAMN YOU DUO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Duo yelled out in alarm as the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam launched himself at him.  
  
"...Shit...." Heero mumbled as Duo went down under Wufei.   
  
All those who had been present in the mess hall now lined the windows, and stood trailing out the doors. The yelling, hooting and betting started almost immediately, along with the whispers of conversation.  
  
"Who's fighting?"  
  
"Some higher ups."  
  
"Are they supposed to do that?"  
  
"Aren't those the Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Ex-pilots." Heero muttered under his breath as he watched Wufei kick Duo's ass. Not even attempting to stop the two, Heero kept listening to the greenies and lower ranking soldiers talk.   
  
"Well that explains it doesn't it."  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" a recruit asked.  
  
"Not unless you got a death wish; those guys are the former Gundam pilots!"  
  
"Damn! Even the little one can throw a punch!"  
  
Finally Heero got tired of the little feud, and grabbed the top of Wufei's slacks. He held on and prevented Wufei from going after Duo any more. Unfortunately, Wufei wasn't finished. He swung up and hit Heero in the jaw with a fist. Duo yelled   
  
"HEY! He isn't in this, Fei Fei!"  
  
"Shut UP, BAKA!!!" Wufei growled as he tried to get at him again, but Heero still held on. Soon enough the three boys where fighting each other, each trying to kill the other.  
  
Somewhere along the line an officer had called over Sally Po, Director of the Preventors. She took one look at the melee and screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"What the HELL do you three think your doing?!!!?"   
  
Recognizing the screech of the only woman Wufei had an inkling of respect for, he immediately let go of the body he was trying to trounce. Duo fell to the ground with a thump, and Heero let go of Wufei.  
  
"All of you, back to your bunks!" she yelled out to the spectators. "And you three! What the hell do you think your doing? Wufei, have you done the filing of our last mission yet? And Duo and Heero! You two have a mission tomorrow morning!"  
  
Each of them scrambled up and stood at attention.   
  
"Uugh.... I never could control you guys, wild you all were....just move on, but next time you have a fight, do it in private or I'll get you all!" Sally Po laughed and walked away with Wufei lecturing him the whole way.  
  
Duo stifled a giggle and Heero straightened his collar and brushed back his un-ruley hair.   
  
"..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flopping down on a bunk near the door Heero pulled out letters ,and another picture of Relena. He also placed a "care package" down, beside the letters. Ripping open the newest letter in the bunch Heero proceeded to read.   
  
Dearest Heero,  
  
How are you doing? It's been almost 4 months since you've been gone and I'm eagerly waiting for your homecoming! Classes at school are going well, except for one professor who seems to...ahhh...favor hoe and beat him for me?  
  
Every night I wish that your mission would end and you could come home to me. Dot says hi, oh! And did I forget to mention her Fiancee says hi too!  
  
That's right Quatre and Dorothy finally decided to get engaged! He seems to be happy and Dot and him are always gone!  
  
The letter went on like that for a while and Heero let every word sink in right up to the end when he read the farewell he savored each time he read it.  
  
Remember I love you, my Hee-chan  
  
Love Relena  
  
The care package contained some cookies and a book that Heero particularly enjoyed. As the crinkling of cellophane shot thru the air Duo popped his head over and shouted  
  
"Hey buddy! Another package from Relena???"  
  
Heero grinned and handed the box of cookies over. Duo's bunk was right above his and since Duo was a bottomless pit, any care package with food in it was to be shared. With a lopsided grin Duo accepted the peace offering and started to munch away. Heero snatched a cookie away to nibble on and started to stare at Relena's picture once more.  
  
"Why the hell don't you marry the girl?" Duo interjected suddenly.  
  
Heero looked at his partner with steeley eyes and calmly stated  
  
"She's a peace craft and I'm a warrior. It doesn't mix."  
  
This was the argument that he gave every time marriage was brought up between the two lovers.   
  
"Right whatever. Still you two should get hitched." Duo argued  
  
Heero reached up and yanked on the exuberant man's braid.   
  
"HEY HEY! Watch the braid!"  
  
"...Baka..."  
  
Tossing the empty box of cookies, along with a dirty shirt, Duo turned over and started to snuggle down into the blankets of his bunk. Heero closed his eyes and was about to do the same when an explosion shook the ground of the bunker! Both shot up out of their bunks and, grabbing clothing, ran to the door.  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
" Damn it all! I wanted sleep!?!?!" 


End file.
